Hearing aids are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses by amplifying and processing sound so as to help people with hearing loss hear better in both quiet and noisy situations. Hearing aid wearers often complain of a diminished ability to perceive and appreciate the richness of live music. Their diminished experience is due (at least in part) to the inability to perceive the binaural cues that convey the spatial aspects of the live music experience to listeners with normal hearing. It has also long been recognized that listeners prefer music that appears to emanate from a broad spatial extent over that emanating from a narrow point source. Stereo and surround sound consumer audio formats recognize this preference, and correspondingly generate spacious audio experiences for listeners. Concert hall architects also recognize this preference and design halls to enhance the spaciousness of a musical performance. Listeners with hearing loss, especially those whose impairment is moderate-severe to severe, have deficits in the perception of the binaural cues that convey spaciousness. Indeed, even listeners with milder hearing losses can have such deficits.